Anhelado despertar
by Sora Fanfiction
Summary: Las visitas inesperadas a veces nos traen sorpresas, pero éstas no siempre son buenas... /One-shot para el reto del Caldero de Uranai Baba, lanzado por la página de facebook "Fanfics de Dragon Ball".


**Anhelado despertar**

* * *

 **Concurso:** Caldero de Uranai Baba

 **Ambiente:** Montaña Paoz

 **Personajes:** Gohan & N°18

 **Elemento:** Gusanos

.

.

.

* * *

 _«_ Soy lo que dicen que soy… ¡Soy un monstruo! _»_

* * *

Estaba comenzando a sentirse agobiado en ese diminuto cuarto. Quizá ese era el problema. No había salido en varios días por estar enfrascado en ese proyecto de investigación; supuso que era porque quería acabarlo de una buena vez. Estar sentado frente a un monitor por horas puede hacer que cualquiera se sienta extraño, lo entendió, pero no creía que fuera por eso.

No estaba seguro de cuándo comenzó a sentir que algo andaba mal. Ni siquiera pudo definir qué era, seguramente por no haber hablado con nadie en ese tiempo; eso fue lo primero que lo inquietó. Todos sus familiares y amigos habían estado ausentes, ni su madre ha ido a interrumpirlo mientras ha estado investigando. En la última charla que tuvo con ella le dijo que iría a hacer las compras con su hermano pequeño. Y eso fue hace tres días.

¿Debía salir de su recién construida casa para ver si todo andaba bien?… no es como si fuera a demorar mucho, después de todo, la casa principal donde vivían su madre y hermano solo queda al lado, unos 15 metros de separación. Pero por esa misma razón, le inquietaba pensar en el porqué de su ausencia. Tal vez solo estaba exagerando, esto de vivir solo era nuevo para él.

Sí, eso era. Solo necesitaba ver a alguien. Iba a salir.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Gohan se miró en el espejo antes de salir, pero no se afeitó la barba que en esos días le había crecido, después de todo saldría únicamente para ver a su madre. Pero sí se cambió de camisa, ya que era hora de almorzar y supuso que se podría quedar a acompañarla a ella y su hermano. O al menos eso era lo que quería… ojalá hubiera pasado.

Cuando salía, abrió ligeramente la puerta de su cuarto; una sensación de ahogo evacuó su cuerpo en ese instante. Se asomó por el corredor, apenas iluminado por una lámpara de neón que no dejaba de chasquear. Tomó una nota mental sobre cambiar aquel foco. En el otro extremo, la acogedora sala y a la derecha la cocina. Se fijó en la puerta de madera que llevaba a la salida principal de su casa y en el perchero a su lado.

Deslizó su puerta con suavidad y siguió el camino procurando no emitir sonido alguno. No tenía idea de por qué decidió hacer eso, pero era divertido rendirse al absurdo impulso de no perturbar el letárgico sonido del ambiente, al menos por el momento. Llegó hasta la puerta principal. Miró por la ventanilla cuadrada de la puerta y, para su gran sorpresa, definitivamente no era hora de almuerzo. La penumbra de la noche envolvía la Montaña Paoz. Nubes negras colgaban inmóviles del firmamento. Tembló aunque no tuvo frío, quizá por el viento de afuera; podía oírlo vagamente a través de la puerta y sabía que era ese particular tipo de viento de media noche, ese que es constante, frío y callado, salvo por la dulce melodía que provocaba cuando se abría paso entre las hojas de los árboles.

Decidió no salir.

Dando media vuelta, se dirigió al pasillo de regreso a su cuarto. Pero antes de ingresar a su habitación oyó que llamaban a la puerta; e inconscientemente, su cuerpo se tensó de temor.

¿A qué?

Ni siquiera lo sabía.

No reaccionó de inmediato esperando haber escuchado mal, pero cuando los dos golpes volvieron a resonar, supo que ese no era el caso. Gohan se encaminó nuevamente hacia la puerta y esperó a que sonara una tercera vez.

No hubo ningún sonido.

Con una mueca de extrañeza por lo sucedido, dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación. Pero antes de avanzar un solo paso, la puerta volvió a sonar dos veces.

Tomando una profunda respiración y aclarándose la garganta, se volvió a la puerta y preguntó con fuerza: —¿Quién es?

No hubo respuesta.

La puerta sonó dos veces más.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta y miró por la ventanilla notando la sombra de una mujer de espaldas a él, sostenía lo que parecían ser dos bolsas. Una en cada mano. Aunque debido a la oscuridad no pudo divisar bien.

 _18_ , reconoció en su mente. Se preguntó la razón por la que había llegado a su casa. _¿Por qué está sola?_

—¿Sucede algo, 18? —cuestionó con firmeza.

Ella aún no volteaba.

—Déjame entrar, chiquillo —la escuchó responder. Su voz sonaba normal, pero la forma en que se dirigía a él era como si un extraño la estuviera usando, usando su cuerpo para "hablar" con él.

—Eh, estoy en pijama todavía, dime qué sucede —mintió tratando de sonar convincente. Algo estaba mal.

En ese momento, aun manteniendo su mirada en la ventanilla de la puerta, la luz de la luna iluminó por unos segundos a la figura que en ese instante giraba dándole cara.

Impactado y asustado por lo visto, Gohan se impulsó hacia atrás cayendo sentado sobre el piso. Se levantó con rapidez y torpeza, corrió hasta entrar a su habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta y asegurándola. No podía ser verdad.

La imagen que vio fuera lo llenó de pavor, miedo y asco. Los surcos de sus ojos se humedecieron con solo recordarlo y tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para detener el vómito que luchaba por salir de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había sucedido? Se preguntó con pánico. 18 no había estado cargando bolsas, sino la cabeza de su madre y hermano. Ambas descompuestas, con gusanos alrededor y rastros secos de sangre. _Acabó con mi familia._

Un estruendo lo sobresaltó. La puerta principal había caído.

Gohan escuchó claramente los suaves pasos que se acercaban a su habitación. Retrocedió a medida que ella se acercaba a su puerta y la escuchó tocar dos veces.

—¡Fuera! —gritó con furia y dolor.

—Ábreme, chiquillo. Te tengo una sorpresa. Una doble.

—¡Maldición! ¡Lárgate monstruo! —gritó iracundo.

—Eso dicen que soy… y tienen razón. Pero tranquilo, me aseguraré de que toda la familia esté unida —la oyó responder tranquilamente.

Gohan gimió internamente y volvió a bloquear otra arcada. Escuchó que ella dejaba caer algo (las cabezas) y se retiraba. No movió un solo músculo por un minuto. Trató de pensar en algo que le pudiera ayudar en ese momento, pero no consiguió mucho. Cuando logró calmar su respiración, un brazo atravesó rápidamente la ventana donde había estado apoyado, aferrándose a su cuello, como si de una serpiente se tratara. Y de un fuerte tirón arrastró la mitad de su cuerpo al exterior.

Su risa era lo único que oía. Y miedo era todo lo que sentía. Iba a morir.

Con un último esfuerzo, él la cuestionó: —¿Por qué?

La rubia lo observó con seriedad por unos segundos antes de cambiar su mirada por una perturbada sonrisa.

—¿Y porque no? —preguntó de regreso.

Lo último que Gohan vio, fue el cielo ser atravesado por una brillante estrella fugaz. Y desde lo más profundo de su ser, deseó que todo fuera un mal sueño, uno que no volviera a repetir.

Gohan despertó.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Espero haberlos asustado al menos un tantito xD esto de los retos están bravos, pero divertidos… es mi primer fic terrorífico, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _¡ARIGATO!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
